narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Beyond
"What are the responsibilities of those seemingly granted a vast amount of power at a young age?" Deep within an intricate cavern system that appears as if it was used for some sort of stronghold in the past a young man, clad in all black, sits alone in a candlelit room looking through a variety of aged scrolls. His expression showed he found his objective, whatever it may be, to be a tedious one, but he wasn't the sort of individual to complain. Leaning back in his chair he suddenly diverts his attention to the hallway, as if something outside of the room had disrupted the peace of the empty hideout. Reaching for his sword, which had been set against the adjacent wall Nōsei and pocketing a single scroll from the mess that lay before him, the young warrior moves to investigate the noise. As the young shinobi searched for an enemy, another young man infiltrated the stronghold. As he looked for any signs of life, he noticed that a few scrolls had been laid out on the ground. "Someone's here," he said aloud, waiting for a reply. Hearing the voice of another echo down the abandoned halls Nōsei immediately prepares for the worst as he douses the candle to hide himself in the darkness. Moving in the direction that he had heard the voice the former shinobi equips himself with a kunai. Timosi, without a breath, appeared next to the boy attempting to sneak attack him. "If I were you, I'd brush up on my assassin skills." He then jumped back, landing several paces away. Immediately expressing a fake character Nōsei drops the kunai to his side and suddenly jumps to the side as if incredibly startled. "My greatest apologies...please spare my life!" the young man begins frantically, "I'm no assassin, just a lowly delivery boy to sword smith. I just happened to take refuge from last night's storm in these tunnels. Unfortunately, I lost my way and when I heard your voice I picked up that knife out of fear that you were a bandit. Once again my deepest apologies, shinobi-san." Making no movements nor bearing any gear that would inspire an onlooker to instantly question his character Nōsei seemingly envelops this makeshift persona completely. Without a second thought, Timosi launched a kunai towards the terrible liar. "You also need to work on your lying abilities, because they fall incredibly short." Simply side stepping the kunai Nōsei questions his opponent, "Do Iwa shinobi make it a point to attack unarmed civilians?" "No," Timosi spoke, "but do you make it a point to lie terribly?" he asked, shifting his eyes to the walls. "I'm obviously not going to be able to talk my way out this time," Nōsei thinks to himself as he shifts his weight slightly, "I could run...but that would put me at a grave disadvantage if this guy is actually skilled, which is likely due to the fact that he appears to be alone." Suddenly addressing Timosi in a serious tone Nōsei inquiry gets right to the point, "So...where do we go from here?" Without a proper response, Timosi sent a flurry of shuriken towards his opponent and walls, making sure his opponent wouldn't escape. The battle begins Due to the enclosed surroundings Nōsei is forced to blow his cover completely as he raises his hand towards the incoming shuriken and performs Hayate. "Well...I suppose I wont be finishing this mission easily," the young warrior murmurs as the barrage of projectiles are deflected around him. "Hmm... this is either a gravity-based technique, or an extremely powerful Wind Release technique. I'll make sure I note this." Timosi thought to himself as he began to walk towards Nōsei; ready to bring Seullaesi forth from the fifth dimension. Hoping to keep his distance from this opponent Nōsei seemingly pulls two shuriken that are littering the floor around him into each of his hands before hurling them towards his opponent. As the sharpened steel blades close in on the Iwagakure shinobi Nōsei begins to weave a set of hand seals, "If I keep things simple...he shouldn't suspect me to be anything but a random missing-nin."